fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Copyrights
Fighting Fantasy is a registered trademark of Wizard Books. Titannica is in no way affiliated with or endorsed by Wizard Books. Titannica is intended for personal and non-profit use only. Titannica offers no suggestion that the work presented on this web page is "official" or produced or sanctioned by the owner of the aforementioned trademarks. Titannica will take all steps necessary to ensure that any usage of trademarked items in no way confuses the audience of this site as to its origin. Titannica makes no claim to own Fighting Fantasy or any of the names related to it. Visitors may download any pictures displayed on this site for personal use, as long as they are not used for profit, and proper credit is given. Titannica Content Text Content Anyone is free to use the text content of Titannica in web sites, articles, or other publications, provided you follow the guidelines of the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 2.5 License, which establishes the following requirements: *you may not use the works for commercial purposes, *you must acknowledge the authorship of the original article, and *for any reuse or distribution, you must make clear to others the license terms of this work. If you are simply duplicating the Titannica article, the second and third obligations can be fulfilled by providing a conspicuous direct link back to the Titannica article hosted on this website. If you create a derivative version by changing or adding content, you need to both acknowledge authorship and provide access to the original copy of the text. Important: The content of this website does NOT apply to the original works and trademarked names. The administrators of Titannica believe that the operation of this website falls under the definition of "fair use" under United States copyright laws. See also: Why Titannica Doesn't Use the GFDL Images and Other Media Images that are displayed at Titannica remain the property of their original creators, and are only included on this website for purposes of illustration under fair use guidelines. Unless the original author of the image expressly grants permission, images do not fall under the scope of the Creative Commons License. In all cases, the images must be uploaded to our database, accompanied by a specific note with: * credit for the original author of the image or other media file (if the file is a fan-created work) including a link where the original author may be contacted, or * the original source of the image or other media file (if the file is derived from an official Fighting Fantasy work, e.g. illustrations from the interior of a book). You must also include information about: * whether the file is uploaded to Titannica with express permission of the author, or under fair use rules, and * the source of the file, being a specific episode, movie, book, other official work, a website, or any other medium. See also: Image use policy Contributors' Rights and Obligations If you contribute material to Titannica, you thereby license it to the public under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 2.5 License. In order to contribute, you therefore must be in a position to grant this license, which means that either *you own the copyright to the material, for instance because you produced it yourself, or *you acquired the material from a source that allows the licensing under a Creative Commons or similar license, for instance because the material is in the public domain or is itself published under Creative Commons License. In the first case, you retain copyright to your materials. You can later republish and re-license them in any way you like. In the second case, if you incorporate external Creative Commons License materials, as a requirement of the CCL, you need to acknowledge the authorship and provide a link back to the network location of the original copy. Using Copyrighted Work from Others If you use part of a copyrighted work under "fair use," or if you obtain special permission to use a copyrighted work from the copyright holder under the terms of our license, you must make a note of that fact (along with names and dates). It is our goal to be able to freely redistribute as much of Titannica's material as possible (within the limits of copyright law), so original images and sound files licensed under the Creative Commons License or in the public domain are greatly preferred to copyrighted media files used under fair use. Never use materials that infringe the copyrights of others. This could create legal liabilities and seriously hurt the project. If in doubt, write it yourself. Note that copyright law governs the creative expression of ideas, not the ideas or information themselves. Therefore, it is perfectly legal to read an encyclopedia article or other work, reformulate it in your own words, and submit it to Titannica. If You Find a Copyright Infringement It is not the job of rank-and-file members of Titannica to police every article for possible copyright infringement, but if you suspect one, you should at the very least bring up the issue in that page's comments section. Others can then examine the situation and take action if needed. The most helpful piece of information you can provide is a URL or other reference to what you believe may be the source of the text. Some cases will be false alarms. For example, if the contributor was in fact the author of the text that is published elsewhere under different terms, that does not affect their right to post it here under the Creative Commons License. Also, sometimes you will find text elsewhere on the Web that was copied from Titannica. In both of these cases, it is a good idea to make a note in the talk page to discourage such false alarms in the future. Procedures for Dealing with Possible Copyright Infringements Titannica's copyright policy explicitly provides for cases in which an article or other media posted to Titannica violates someone's copyright. If you think an article or image is in violation of someone's copyright and does not constitute fair use, place one of the following boilerplate messages (listed below) on that page. Then list the page on possible copyright infringements. Pages should be listed there until a decision is made. According to Titannica's deletion policy, pages listed may be deleted after at least two additional votes for deletion have been cast, or alternatively after a waiting period of fourteen days. There is no upper limit to the length of time a page may be listed here, but it is preferable for potential copyright conflicts to be resolved quickly, so that the ugly boilerplate messages are not left on article pages. In addition to listing a potential copyright violation, you could also: * Replace the article's text with new (re-written) content of your own. You should do this on a temporary page (named PAGE NAME/temp, for example) so that, when the previous version of the page is deleted, then the new version can simply be moved to take its place. * Request permission by contacting the copyright owner. (This is of course not possible in cases of works owned by Paramount.) Oftentimes, an author or artist might be very pleased to see their work get more attention from a site like Titannica! If you receive explicit permission to post work, it should be noted on the talk page that permission to use the copyright work has been granted. Copyvios Replacing Valid Content In some cases, a contributor may replace valid article text with copyrighted text that does not belong in Titannica. If this happens, it is acceptable to simply back to a non-copyvio version of the text. The copyvio will remain in the , but will not be easily accessible to most readers (who are generally only interested in the current version of the text). Articles which have a valid page history should not simply be deleted or replaced, because deleting the page will also wipe the history of contributions to that article – something which would be extraordinarily unfair to the contributors to that page. If a copyright holder wishes to complain about a copyright violation in a page history, it is possible for a developer to edit the database manually and delete individual page revisions based on that revision's OLDID identifier. Copyright Infringement Notices Remove the text of the article, and replace it with the following: For textual articles, use the following message: : For images, use this message: : In both cases, append the URL of the original location of the work, as well as your signature, to the basic message. In extreme cases of contributors continuing to post copyrighted material after appropriate warnings, such users may be blocked from editing to protect the project. Notice to Copyright Owners - Belief of Copyright Infringement Titannica requests that in the case that the owner or owners of a copyrighted work feel that their work is being illegally infringed upon, they provide a full list of all items which they believe are infringing, along with the reasoning behind the belief that those items are infringing to Titannica's designated agent. In addition, please provide the name of a person, along with their mailing address and e-mail address if possible, for a reply or follow-up letters. See Also References false